Delayed Flight
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Stiles is stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve. He is supposed to be at home celebrating but a snow storm has delayed his flight. Luckily someone is around to make his holiday a little less sucky.


I was flipping through AU prompts and this one caught my eye (delayed flights) Hope you enjoy. More prompt inspired fics to come! If you have any request PM me.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy Pizza Pringles!

* * *

Stiles had been stranded a few times in his life. Once when Scott had decided that Allison inviting him to a movie took precedence over driving him home. Another time when he had snarked his dad a little too much and got kicked out of the car to walk home and reconsider what he had. Then there was the time that he had taken the wrong bus and had ended up in Arizona without his phone. But this was too much! He was supposed to be at home right now. He was supposed to be wrapping the last of the Christmas presents and stealing cookies while Lydia wasn't looking.'

Instead he was stuck in an airport in New York waiting for the damn snow to clear up enough for his flight to, well, _fly_.

He had been only come to this stupid city because his Dad asked him to check in on his Aunt Ella. Her children couldn't make it home for the holidays and John was worried that she might be a little lonely. He wanted to be mad at being sent off like a human care package but Auntie El had knitted him a sweater and made him big breakfasts every morning. It's hard to be mad at a woman with softly graying hair when she looked like he had personally made her Christmas a little brighter.

Unfortunately, he didn't like his sweater as much in the crowded airport. In fact, he didn't like much of anything right now. He should probably call his Father and tell him not to meet him at LAX considering he didn't know what time he would actually be landing. He could probably get a taxi or maybe a bus but he didn't much like the idea of having to chat with a stranger in a cookie hungry state.

He groaned in frustration. This was not how he wanted to spend Christmas. He should have flown out sooner. He should have left yesterday instead of on Christmas Eve. Who books a flight for Christmas Eve? A damned fool, that's who. That is what he was; a damned fool. His father had warned him that it wasn't a good idea but it was less expensive and Stiles figured it was worth being late because he had gone a little crazy on presents this year. It wasn't his best idea but he was settled into his new job and it was really nice and the pay was great and Christmas is the second best holiday of the year. After Halloween because, come one... free candy and kick ass costumes.

He called his dad and left a voicemail, "Hey Dad, don't worry about picking me up at the airport. My flight was delayed by that testy bitch we know to be Mother Nature. I'll be getting in pretty late so I'll catch a bus or a taxi or something. Love you. Snatch me up some cookies when Lydia turns her back or I'll never forgive you. They taste better when they were attained through devious methods. See you soon."

He slumped into a hard seat and groaned. He pulled out his laptop and reviewed materials while humming some overly catchy Christmas song. He just wanted a cookie. Where would one acquire a cookie in an airport? He looked around for some sort of cookie shop. Surely that was a thing.

"Where are they hiding the cookies?" he mumbled grumpily to himself.

"In the coffee shop." a rough and deep voice came from beside him.

Stiles cursed softly because jesus, that scared the bejeezus out of him. He turned to tell the guy how creepy that was until he saw the stranger next to him. Well, Hello Sailor! Mister gravel voice was genetically blessed. His hair was dark and thick and his skin was sun kissed in a way that was obviously from spending time outdoors and not in tanning beds, his eyes were sharp but glittered with something daring, or it could be the cornucopia of colors, his nose was regal and his mouth was in a wily curve. Stiles, not a fan of stubble because that shit burns, found himself liking the prickly shadow across the harsh cut of the stranger's jaw.

"There's a coffee shop but not a cookie shop?"

Was that really the first thing to come out of his mouth? He should really learn to filter. Funny how his father's advice came in handy too late. The stranger looked at him and raised a perfect, dark brow. Stiles wanted to flick it because it was clearly this man's way of saying "You've got to be kidding me."

"It was a legitimate question." Stiles mumbled as he tried to hide his blush in the cream colored knit of his scarf.

"Have you ever seen a cookie shop at an airport before?"

"No, but there is a first time for everything." Stiles replied indignantly.

The corner of the stranger's mouth quivered. Stiles realized that though his face as naturally striking and quite severe ot was also very soft when graced with humor.

"What kind of cookies does the coffee shop have?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean, I don't know what kind of cookies they have. I wasn't looking for cookies." the stranger said dismissively.

"Well, You're no help at all..." Stiles trailed off because he didn't know this guy's name.

"Derek." He provided after a moment of contemplation.

"Well, Derek, I suggest you pay closer attention to presented baked goods in the future. It could save a man's life." Stiles huffed.

"Cookies are a matter of life or death?"

"They are tonight! It's Christmas Eve. What is Christmas Eve without cookies?" Stiles looked at Derek like he was crazy.

"I take it it's some sort of tradition you have." Derek offered.

Stiles sighed. It was and he was missing out. "Something like that. I was hoping to be back before now but apparently nature hates me as much as I hate it."

Derek stood and Stiles watched him. He had a white knitted turtleneck on and dark jeans with brown boots. His black coat was folded over his suitcase. He was very put together. It made Stiles itch to mess up his hair and shove a cup of cocoa into his hands and sit him down by a fire while they watched it snow. He snorted mentally. _Already imagining your life together, Stiles? Slow down there, crazy._ Stiles looked up at Derek.

"Come on." Derek said looking down at him.

"Wha?"

"We're going to get you a cookie."

Stiles' brown eyes went wide. Was this guy serious? Stiles swallowed and stood up. Gathering his coat, a vibrant red wool, and his bag he followed Derek. They walked in silence. The chaos of the airport filled the silence. The sound of wheels on linoleum echoed. Stiles watched Derek. His profile was just pleasant. Stiles liked that his mouth naturally turned down at the corners. Before he knew it they were standing in line at some chain coffee shop. Derek looked at him, waiting for him to order. Stiles fumbled. He looked at the pastry display and sighed. They didn't have snickerdoodles. Erica made the best snickerdoodles and that was what he really wanted.

Derek noticed how he was instantly dejected. He asked for 2 snowmen cookies and a cranberry scone a black coffee for himself and paused. He looked at Stiles and asked what cookie he had been looking for.

"Erica usually makes snickerdoodles. They're my favorite..." He looked up at Derek a little hesitantly. He wasn't usually the type to pout. But god, he wanted to be home and eating cookies and curled up watching movies with his friends and family.

Derek ordered something called a Cinnamon Dolce latte for him and told him to go sit down while he waited for their drinks. Stiles for some reason obeyed. He chose two plush chairs in a corner. He took his scarf off. His red sweater stood out against the gold chairs. Suddenly there was a cup of coffee covered with whip cream and cinnamon in front of him. He looked up at Derek and smiled gratefully. Derek sat in the chair next to him. Stiles pivoted so that he was facing Derek.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this." Stiles said before dipping a finger into the whipped cream.

"No, I didn't. But I know what it's like to miss out on Christmas traditions and if it can be avoided then it should be." Derek said with a shrug.

"What Christmas tradition are you missing out on?" Stiles asked before taking a small sip of his beverage. "Holy shit! It's a liquid snickerdoodle!"

Derek laughed softly and shook his head. "I usually take my sister to see the Nutcracker and then we go ice skating at midnight. My uncle comes over too early and makes breakfast after we open presents."

"I'm sorry you're missing it. It sounds really nice." Stiles gave a warm sympathy smile. He sank into his chair.

Derek watched him with a smile in his eyes. He didn't know what possessed him to talk to this stranger but he looked to dejected after he made his phone call. Derek thought his pouting was too cute; the way his lips stuck out a little and his big brown eyes looked at the floor. Where was the harm in a little generosity around the holidays? Derek soon realized it was a little more than generosity. This guy was alluring and Derek liked listening to him talk. He found himself wanting to tell him about himself.

"I hope you don't think you're getting any of these cookies." Derek said with a wink.

Stiles mouth widened. He had heard his conversation! Stiles mouth puckered as he tried to suppress a smirk.

"What's that?" He pointed behind Derek. Derek turned to look and Stiles quickly grabbed a snowman. He bit off the corner of his top hat as Derek turned around. Derek was smiling and Stiles grinned triumphantly.

"How childish." Derek said with no real malice.

"How gullible." Stiles said with a grin.

Derek took a sip of his coffee. "So, how'd you get stranded?"

Stiles sighed. "I was visiting my Aunt Ella because her kids couldn't come home for the holidays and my dad didn't want her to be alone. I had planned on leaving earlier but this flight was less expensive and after moving to New York less expensive is exactly what I need." Stiles explained before humming into his cup. "You?"

"I had a meeting with a client that didn't end as quickly as I had hoped. I was supposed to be home days ago."

"That's rough. What do you do?"

"I own a visual arts company. We manage a variety of artists who do web design, photography, illustrators, consultants, designers, etcetera."

"So this client, did they not like the artist assigned to them?"

"That isn't exactly how it works. I meet with the client and determine the best approach to their project. They can request a certain artist based on the sample art they receive but the artist essentially picks the project. Its about meshing well. This client didn't really know what they wanted and wasn't clear on any of the details. Usually I can get away with a preliminary interview via email or video conference. It's rare that I have to travel for a preliminary meeting."

"Sounds complicated. You must know your artists pretty well."

Derek shrugged. "I try. I try to scout a lot of the talent myself but it isn't always possible. And artists can be very temperamental. I have shows that have to be put together by a certain date and I cannot tell you how many times I have artists with incomplete work a day before the opening." Derek sighed.

Stiles chuckled. "That sounds terrible. But their art is clearly worth it."

"Indeed. What about you. What do you do?"

"I'm a research assistant." Stiles said with a grin. "I work for a publishing company. I get assigned to authors or papers or magazines to assist with any research or fact checking. Sometimes I end up doing interviews or summarizing findings. It all depends on the day or the project. It ended up being more interesting than I thought. The pay is pretty decent and I get to do something I enjoy."

"You're probably full of information."

"Both useful and completely useless." Stiles said with a goofy grin.

"So you moved to New York for this job." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, probably not my brightest moment. I don't know anyone there, I spend all my time working and I moved into this shoebox apartment because it is what I can afford and if I get murdered no one will know to call the cops because my neighbors are an old russian woman who likes to glare at me and an elderly man who calls me Gilligan." Stiles took a deep breath. "But then again it may have been my best idea yet. I've learned so much and even though I'm really far from home it's great to have my own place. Its just all really new."

"You do know someone."

"What?"

"You know someone in New York."

"I feel like I would remember if I knew someone in New York."

"I live in New York." Derek said with a smirk over his coffee cup.

Stiles sputtered. "No shit?"

"No shit."

"I...that's... that's awesome!" Stiles laughed. God. Could this be any better? Well, he could be at home slipping into his pajamas, watching Scott get drunk on eggnog and sing to Isaac. Or he could be sitting in Derek's lap, playing with his hair while Dean Martin croons on the radio. He bit his lower lip at the thought. A stranger should not make him feel so domestic in such a short amount of time.

Derek watched the brunet across from him bite his lower lip and he had to suppress a groan. He wanted to run his thumb over that bottom lip and kiss it. He didn't even know this guy's name but he wanted to pull him into his lap and kiss the sprinkle of moles on his face. Derek found them quite appealing. He as about to ask Brown Eyes name when a cell phone rang.

"I'm so sorry. That's my dad, I should take it." Stiles shrugged apologetically.

Derek nodded. "Go ahead."

"Hello?"

"Stiles!" John shouted into the phone.

"Jesus, Dad. I think you just blew my eardrum. However will I hear sleighbells now?"

"Sorry. It's a bit loud here. But you're not here so I can still hear. Speaking of which, why aren't you here?"

"Did you not get my message?" Stiles asked with a sigh. Of course he hadn't.

"Message? I didn't get a message."

"You've been in the eggnog I see. There's too much snow to fly. The storm should clear up soon and then I'll be home."

"Let me know when you board and I'll head to the airport."

"No! That eggnog is really going to hit you in about an hour. I'll get a taxi. It's fine."

"Are you s-"

"Positive. I'm going to let you go. Don't drink too much."

"I know how to hold my liquor, son."

"Sure." He hung up. "Hold your liquor my ass."

Derek smirked. It was a pretty great ass from what Derek saw when Stiles, as he just found out he was called, had gotten their seats.

"Sounds lively."

Stiles gave a dry chuckle. "My friend Boyd makes a pretty strong eggnog."

They spend another 3 hours chatting over coffee and picking at the remainder of a snowman cookie and a cranberry scone. The flight as finally called and Stiles sighed out a finally. They walked back to the gate together and boarded. Much to their surprise they were sat next to each other. Stiles made a joke and Derek rolled his eyes. Secretly, he was rather glad. The take off was smooth and Stiles talked to Derek about the first time he flew and how he had screamed when the plane took off like it was a rollercoaster. 15 minutes into the flight it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Stiles said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas." Derek said softly in return.

A little girl behind them leaned forward and dangled a green branch over their heads.

"Is that what I think it is..." Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"It's mistletoe. Mama says you have to kiss under it." The little girl said with a toothless grin.

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes. Derek's mouth curved into a smirk. He cupped the right side of Stiles' jaw with his right hand. He leaned in quickly and captured Stiles' lips in a soft kiss. Stiles' hand flew to the white fabric of Derek's seater and gripped it firmly. He move his lips slowly against Derek's. The kiss was slow and tender and lingered. Derek finally pulled away. He opened his eyes to see that Stiles still had his eyes closed. The brown eyes fluttered open slowly and he licked his lips.

"Hell yeah mistletoe." Stiles said with a slow smile.

Derek shook his head and pulled a book from his bag. He began reading. He was trying not to kiss Stiles again. It had been a spur of the moment decision. He shouldn't have but damn he was glad he did. Stiles had a lush mouth and he had tasted like cinnamon and cream. Derek had nearly pulled Stiles to the floor when he grabbed his sweater. He looked over at Stiles who was flushed and looking out the window. Derek smiled to himself and went back to his book. About 2 chapters into his book he felt a soft weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a tuft of brown hair; the top of Stiles' head. Stiles had fallen asleep and was no laying on his shoulder. Derek groaned. Damn that was cute. Stiles' mouth as open slightly and his right arm was crossed over his chest and rested on Derek's forearm. Derek continued to read. He had slipped on his glasses since the over head light was dim.

When the flight landed Stiles woke slowly, rubbing his face into Derek's shoulder and mumbling. Derek exhaled shortly through his nose, not in annoyance but in delight. Stiles was cuter than a puppy and that was saying something because Derek was a dog lover to his core. Derek watched as Stiles struggled to wake up. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He had yet to pick his head up off of Derek's shoulder. It took him a moment to acclimate to his surroundings. He looked up at Derek curiously. He stared for a minute. He blinked slowly. He pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and he stumbled through an apology.

"Sorry about that. I don't usually make a habit of sleeping with strangers or rather on them but then again I don't make a habit of sleeping with strangers either. In fact I've never slept with a stranger in my life."

"There's a first time for everything." Derek parroted.

Stiles gaped at him like a fish before a smile took over his face. "I suppose that's true."

They didn't have a chance to continue because it was time to exit the plane. They gathered their things and left. Derek had his uncle park his Camaro at the airport a few days ago when he was meant to get into town. He didn't want to rent a car when he had a perfectly decent car available. Stiles was about to say his goodbye's when Derek asked where he was headed.

"Beacon Hills. It's a little town, pretty far out."

Derek couldn't believe it. What the hell kind of coincidence was this?

"Funnily enough, that's where I'm headed."

"Okay, this is just a little too freaky. You're not going to murder me are you?"

Derek raised a dark eyebrow and Stiles' held his hands up. "I had to ask."

"If i as going to murder you, would I admit it?"

"This isn't helping your case, buddy."

"Grab your bag. You'll never get a cab to take you that far."

Stiles debated it for a moment before deciding it safe enough. He followed Derek to a black Camaro.

"This is yours? This is your car?" Stiles asked before caressing the end. "Hello, Beautiful."

Derek cocked a dark brow and loaded their bags into the trunk. He opened the passenger door and waited for Stiles' to get in. Stiles was staring at him with warm eyes and cocky grin. Derek rolled his eyes as he shut the door. He got in and started the car. Stiles immediately changed the radio station to a Christmas station. They drove in silence. Well, Derek was silent and Stiles sang along with the radio. Stiles gave him directions to his house when they got into town.

"You're the Sheriff's kid?" Derek asked as he pulled up in front of the house.

"You know my dad?"

"He may have arrested me on false charges when I was a teenager." Derek said with a shrug.

"Ooo, a bad boy." Stiles said seductively without meaning too. He had meant it to be teasing.

Derek leaned over the center console and brushed his nose against Stiles', their breath mingling. "You know."

Stiles swallowed audibly. He tried to form words but his eyes were locked on Derek's mouth. He licked his lips. Derek's mouth parted in an evil grin before he leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was much more than the one they previously shared in the plane. This was breathy and hot and hungry. Derek's hands were cupping Stiles' jaw firmly and Stiles had his hand tangled in Derek's black hair. Stiles groaned into Derek's mouth and Derek nipped at his lower lip. Stiles pulled away slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked softly.

"A little after 6." Derek replied into his mouth.

"I should get inside." Stiles said before diving into another kiss.

"That's probably a good idea." Derek said moving to kiss the edge of the brunet's jaw. "Wouldn't want to miss Christmas."

"Yeah, nope. Wouldn't want to miss-" He trailed off as he dragged Derek's mouth back to his. He slid forward in attempt to press closer to Derek.

They were broken apart by a sharp knock on the passenger window. Lydia stood outside, her strawberry blonde hair in a neat plait, her tiny body wrapped in a fuzzy cardigan and pink pajama pants with owls on them. She looked tired and pleased at having caught Stiles with his metaphorical pants down. Stiles wished she wouldn't have interrupted because his lowered trousers might not be so metaphorical then. He groaned. Pulling away from Derek was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He gave Derek an an apologetic smile.

"Thank you for the ride and for making my Christmas less shitty."

"My pleasure." Derek said it with a suggestive eyebrow raise and Stiles rolled his eyes because that was cheesy, even by his standards.

Stiles exited the car and got his bag from the trunk. He walked up with Lydia who bumped his hip with hers and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't even start."

"He's hot. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Nope. Just some guy who waited out the delay with me." Stiles said mysteriously.

"Did he _wait out the delay_ with you?"

"You're a pervert." He said with a laugh.

"He had his tongue down your throat. I can only assume..." She said with a suggestive lilt.

"We had coffee."

"Coffee is code for sex."

"What world do you live in?" He asked in disbelief.

"A world where I get laid. What world do you live in?"

"Not that one." Stiles mumbled sadly.

Lydia chuckled. "Welcome Home. I saved you some of Erica's cookies. Everyone else is still asleep. I'll put on the coffee and you can tell me all about the cuties in the camaro." She said pecking his cheek.

Stiles eyed the Christmas tree and smiled. It was dressed up with white lights and random ornaments from everyone. Lydia and Erica had wrapped the tree with silver garland and had added large silver flowers to pretty it up. The tree was crammed with presents and Stiles was glad that he had mailed his in advance, minus a few presents in his bag that needed wrapping. He dragged his bag upstairs and sat it in his room. He walked around the boys asleep on the floor. Scott and Isaac were curled up with each other and Danny was curled into Jackson's side. Boyd was acting as the groups pillow. Stiles sat his bag on his bed. There was a present on his pillow that read "Open Me." He took it off the bed and opened it in the hall to avoid waking the boys. He smiled and went to the bathroom. He slipped into the fleece batman pajamas and padded downstairs to the kitchen.

Lydia had a cup of coffee sitting out for him. She was sipping on her own cup while checking her email. She looked up when he came in. She smiled. "Erica was right. They're perfect." She took a drink of her coffee. He thanked her and grabbed his cup. He had slept really well on the flight but 5 hours just wasn't enough. He jumped up onto the counter.

"How are you and Erica doing?" he asked before consuming his much needed caffeine.

"We're really good. We're in a good place right now. Her clothing line is finally taking off and I'm up for a promotion at the lab. It's been busy but we've made time for each other. I was worried we wouldn't have enough alone time when we moved in together but it's actually been great to have someone to come home to." She smiled and leaned against the counter in a casual manner.

"You seem really happy which is what really matters." Stiles said looking at her sincerely.

Lydia and Jackson had been together in highschool because it was what was expected of them but everyone could see they were miserable together. They ended things after graduation and had gone off to different colleges and came back in relationships. They had a solid friendship, both being cocky and more than a little self centered but somehow it worked. Erica made Lydia happy and balanced her out. Danny and Jackson were unexplainable in Stiles' eyes.

"Let's talk about your happiness or at least what I saw this morning. What was that?"

Stiles sighed and explained the mayhem of his delay and Derek's Christmas kindness. He realized halfway through that he was practically mooning over Derek. Lydia as staring at him with a smug know it all expression that rubbed him the wrong way. He sighed. It was so stupid. They weren't going to end up happily ever after. This was not a hallmark special. There were a few coincidences that resulted in a 2 magical kisses and that was that.

"Stiles. You honestly don't think you'll ever see him again?" Lydia said with disapproval evident in her voice.

"It's not likely." Stiles shrugged and finished his coffee. "I mean, sure we both live in New York but it's huge. It was nice while it lasted."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously Lydia. It's fine. I wasn't meant to adopt puppies and cuddle up at night with Derek. It's fine." It totally wasn't fine.

"Who's Derek?" Erica asked from the doorway, her blond hair in a wild poof. She was wearing Catwoman pajamas and it made Stiles' heart melt.

"Stiles' boyfriend."

"Stiles has a boyfriend?" Danny asked as he came up behind Erica. His pajamas were covered in binary code. _What a nerd_ , thought Stiles playfully.

"Stiles does not have a boyfriend!" Stiles said with dramatic influence.

"He would if he weren't such a pansy." Lydia mumbled.

"You're ruining Christmas." grouched Stiles.

"Christmas was ruined when I cam downstairs and there were no pancakes." Danny grumbled.

"There's Stiles." Erica offered coming to hug him.

"Eh. I can't eat Stiles." Danny said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Well, technically, if you want..."

An arm wrapped around Danny's waist. "Not on your life, Stilinski."

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Jackson."

Jackson ignored him. "No pancakes?"

"Melissa is still asleep." Danny answered before kissing the side of Jackson's face.

The house slowly woke up and everyone greeted Stiles with much more enthusiasm after breakfast. It seemed that the lack of pancakes mixed with an eggnog hangover had left everyone a little un-merry that morning. But Melissa came to the rescue with a large breakfast and the holiday was saved. The morning was spent with people yelling over Christmas music while food was passed around. After the dishes were cleared and washed, everyone migrated to the tree to open presents. A tripod filmed the chaos as was done every year. Danny would go through the footage later for the best photos. After the wrapping mess was cleaned up. People got dressed and went to visit their families. Stiles said his good-byes to everyone but Lydia.

"Get dressed. We're going for a walk." Stiles sighed.

He pulled on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt before realizing it was a it breezier than usual. He grabbed his coat and met Lydia at the door. She looked immaculate as usual. Her hair was in soft curls and her white pea coat contrasted her black leather pants vibrantly. Stiles shrugged his coat on. They left the house and began walking down the street. Lydia linked arms with him.

"Why don't you want to pursue Derek?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know. Doesn't it sound just a little too good to be true to you?"

"Meeting a handsome stranger at the airport by accident, being seated by each other, convenient mistletoe, and going to the same place? Yes. It sounds cliche and completely impossible."

"See!" He shouted.

"But it did happen. So why let it go?"

"Lydia, can't I just make out with a hot stranger and you let it go?"

"Usually, yes. But you wanted to adopt puppies with this guy. Granted, I think that's really weird, but clearly you like him."

"Yes. I like Derek. Who wouldn't? He's amazing. He is also the ideal and people don't get with the ideal. People get with the guy who you're comfortable eating cake in bed with at 3am while watching old cartoons in your rattiest pajamas."

"Derek could do that with you."

"Damn it, Lydia. I give up. Okay? You win. If I find a way to contact him you have my permission to play match maker but right now that is not a reality." He huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt a stiff piece of paper and pulled it out. Derek's business card. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? what kind of timing is that!" Stiles demanded at the sky.

Lydia took the card and an evil smile took over her face. "Oh honey, this is too much." She grabbed his phone and texted the number. "There. Nothing crazy. just a simple introductory text."

Stiles looked at the screen.

 **Hey Derek, It's Stiles. Just wanted to make sure you got home and thank you again for the ride and a great time. Merry Christmas!**

"Lydia! That's flirty."

"That's the point!"

Stiles turned his phone off. He didn't want a reply. He wanted to go home, pack his bag since he would be leaving tomorrow, and take a nap before he spent the night catching up with his dad. Maybe he'd have a dream about Derek. Lydia kissed his cheek and he walked himself back home cursing his friendship with the intervening genius. He announced his arrival home and was met by Melissa an his father in the kitchen working on dinner. Scott and Isaac had gone out to spend some of the day with each other doing couple things and being gross. Stiles went upstairs and packed his bag before collapsing into his bed. He turned his phone back on before falling asleep.

He woke up nearly an hour later to his phone buzzing. He picked it up to see a text message from "The Ideal"

 **Hello Stiles, I made it home just in time for the traditional Christmas breakfast. My sister dragged me skating without a care about my lack of sleep. I made it home. No it is a matter of surviving. I had a great time too. Let's do it again sometime. Merry Christmas.**

Stiles couldn't resist the urge to reply.

 **I'm not too keen on sitting in an airport for 3 hours again but coffee and kisses again doesn't sound half bad.**

He put his phone down blew out a deep breath. Did he just send that? Oh god... He sent that. Abort! Abort mission. He would have to move to Australia and change his name to Mo and bleach his hair and learn to surf. He couldn't live in Australia! He'd burn in 10 minutes. He groaned and went downstairs. He rambled through dinner to distract himself. Melissa asked if was okay. He nodded and shoved a bit of potato into his mouth. He was not okay. He was having a melt down over flirting.

When he went back upstairs his phone was blinking. He had a text. He paced around his room, running his hands through his hair and down his face. He tried to give himself a pep talk. It wasn't going well. He stopped pacing and stared at the phone. Just do it... Just check the message. He grabbed the phone and opened the text.

 **I can think of better places to spend 3 hours than an airport. I know a great coffee shop in NY. I'll take you there when we get back and then I'll see what I can do about those kisses.**

Holy shit... he was flirting back! Stiles' face was flushed. He spent the rest of the night texting Derek flirty messages. He fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

The flight back to New York wasn't nearly as appealing as the flight to LAX. Stiles was exhausted when he got to his apartment building. He stopped to get his mail and then unlocked his door. He entered the studio apartment and dropped his bag by the door. New York was much colder this time of year than Northern California. He turned on a space heater and called the chinese restaurant down the street for take out. He had lucked out on the space of his studio apartment. His bed was tuck into the very back of the apartment, his couch was a decent distance away pressed against the wall facing his t.v., a small table rested between them. He hadn't bothered with a dining room table because there wasn't much room for one. He either ate on the couch while watching the television or in the kitchen. He shoved his clothes into the drawers below his bed and kicked off his shoes. His mail was just bills. He checked his phone and saw a much anticipated text.

 **Landed. Stuck next to the worst guy during the flight. He wouldn't stop talking about his collection of rubber ducks. I'm glad to grounded and away from him.**

Stiles smiled and typed out the next text hesitantly.

 **I have Chinese takeout and horror movies if you're down.**

Stiles waited anxiously for a reply. Sure, Stiles, just invite the super hunky guy who you have wet dreams about towel shopping with to our tiny apartment after a long flight.

 **Text me the address. Sounds like what I need right now.**

Stiles texted the address and rushed to shower. He was a little ripe after the flight. He showered quickly and dried off. He considering putting on jeans and scoffed. Yeah right. He put on sweat pants and one of many batman shirts. He had the decency to change his sheets and make his bed before tidying up. The food arrived and Stiles sat it in the kitchen while he brushed his teeth. The door buzzed and Stiles ran to buzz Derek in. He quickly spat out the remainder of his tooth past and ran to the door. Derek knocked and Stiles opened it after taking a steadying breath.

"Hi." Stiles greeted with a smile.

Derek didn't reply. He stepped inside, kicked the door shut and dropped his bag. His hand was on the back of Stiles' neck instantly. His head was tipped back for Derek to plunder. Derek kissed him hungrily. He poured himself into the kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and let himself be kissed in ecstasy. Stiles sighed into the kiss and Derek pulled away.

"Hey."

"Take out is on the counter." Stiles said softly.

"Later." Derek growled.

Good thing he changed the sheets.

"Later is good."

* * *

This prompt was really fun and I may do a New Years follow up for fun :)

Let me know what ya think :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
